Wild Dog Xatri
by Husky-Bui
Summary: Very old story, lots of rewriting had to be done and spacing. OCs are used and runs along KH II story line, the last battle is the best in my opinion. Yes I did cut out the 2nd half of last battle, I am very proud to introduce unto you, Wild Dog Xatri.
1. Chapter 1

It started out on the sandy shore of an island, on the beach was a white dog napping soundly as the gulls sang, as the waves crashed at ease and as the sun shone it's light all over the beach area. An odd noise came from behind the dog, who didn't notice it until the waves, gulls and the sun all seemed to freeze. It turned its head to what it was only able to see a dark portal that had opened up. A familiar barking sounded off through it to the dog's ears. It got up and shook itself free of the sand that had started to cling to it's furry under side and proceeded to were it was. The barking started to sound faker and faker the closer it got to the portal. Something reached out and took hold of the dog then pulled it in. The dark creature's arm's covered the dog completely. It struggled until it's head got free but when it did the beach it was just on was being consumed by darkness…no it's head was covered up again

"Stop!" it yelled at the darkness but it didn't yield at all "That's it!" the dog said as it began to glow brightly enough to make that darkness back off but it came back only to engulf a human this time in the dog's place. She slashed violently at the creature it soon had backed off again reveling the dog once more. The animal was all right but it felt as if something was pulling it in three separate directions, in one was the realm of light it knew, in another was the darkness that it fought and in the other was nothingness. It split up somehow and soon the dog found itself-back on the beach it shook itself off and looked to were the portal was but the whole thing felt like a dream but there was something about to happen it could tell. It changed into the human version of itself and opened a portal. Before she left the human looked back on the beach and hoped that she could come back one day then she left.

The event that took place was no dream it was real, the darkness went back to a place were none return. But the part that went to the nothingness ended up were all of nothing ends up, The World That Never Was.

* * * *

It was raining in the dark streets of a town that was only illuminated by a few lights and a moon shaped like a heart. A portal opened up and a man in a black cloak stepped out his hood was up so his face could not be seen. The man in black walked a short ways muttering to himself, something about over throwing an organization leader and taking over with the help of two others. He saw something laying face down on the sidewalk apparently whatever it was didn't notice the rain around it. The man got closer to see it was a girl out cold by the look of it. The man held up his hand and a green handled scythe with a pink blade appeared. He went along and poked the handle of it into the side of the girl.

"No reaction." He said the rain still falling around them. The scythe disappeared in a flurry of pink petals, "Maybe whoever this person is, could be a Somebody, but how would it have gotten here?" He said standing up to his full height and putting his foot out to move her arm abit for the hell of it. But before he could the girl's eyes opened up and soon the man found himself being thrown against a wall. The girl was standing up right, green eyes flashing in the darkness around her, white hair, black knee high shorts, blue long sleeve shirt, white shoes, and a snow white bushy tail. She pointed at the man and opened her mouth to show her teeth but no words came, only a crazed animal's growl. The man snapped his fingers and soon the girl was surrounded by white figures. She began the knock each one away as they got to close but being out numbered she stood no chance. Soon she was to exhausted to keep them all at bay.

"What's wrong?" the man said,"To tired to fight a few Dusk?" He said as the girl fell once more out cold. The man opened a portal and then said to the Dusk, "Take the kid and follow me let's show Xemnas what we found." He said as the Dusk picked up the girl and followed him through the portal.

There was a white room with thirteen chairs each of them had a person sitting in each one. They were all wearing the same black cloaks. All of them were wearing their hoods, except for a girl with blond hair, a guy with a mullet, and a guy with red spiky hair.

"Well Marluxia, what have you brought us all here about?" one of the hooded guys said to another. The man, who was being spoken to, pulled off his hood and shook his head abit to free his long pink hair and make pink petals fly away from him

"You'll see." He said snapping his fingers; the Dusk showed up carrying the girl, they put her down and then backed off because she had woken up. Seeing the people all around her the girl didn't even think of attacking them on her own.

"A girl?" one of the hooded figure said then he turned to Marluxia, "Are you serious? That kid's the reason you brought us here?"

"No I see why he brought her here." The one in the tallest chair said

"Really?" the blond girl said

"Yes Marluxia brought her here because she's like us." One of them said pulling out a deck of cards to play with.

"You mean a nobody that remembers what it was like having a heart?" the boy with the mullet said

"Duh".

They all disappeared and then ended up on the ground surrounding the girl, who had become aware of them and stood up. "Stay back a safe distance this kid attacked me after waking up the first time who knows what will happen." Marluxia warned the rest of them.

"You sure?" the man with the cards said shuffling them up abit.

"Did she say anything Marluxia?" the leader said pulling his hood off.

"No she just growled like a monster and attacked me." He said glaring the girl as if she had insulted him.

The man just rolled his yellow eyes and the turned to speak to the girl "Do you have a name Nobody?" She didn't say any thing but growled at him tail brisling

"Careful there Xemnas." Marluxia warned him. There was still no answer from the girl so the man, Xemnas asked again. "Nobody tell us your name!"

She didn't pay any attention, but only lunged at Marluxia knocking him down and then heading at the blond girl. She dodged a tackle from the girl

"Larxene, be careful!" one of the hooded figures said to Larxene. She kept jumping back until she had jumped into the air and threw kuni knifes at the girl. The girl spun like a top to deflect them at the ground, sending all of them out of order making it difficult to do much of anything. The girl started jumping wall to wall until she was as high as the chairs.

"Don't let her get away!" one of them yelled, the red haired guy yelled to another one.

"Roxas cut her off!" the boy Roxas had somehow appeared on top of the highest chair two unusual weapons in his hands

"Stop!" he yelled at the girl. He swiped at her with the weapons sending the girl in a headlong collision towards the ground. When it seemed that she would land headfirst, the girl maneuvered herself to land on her hands and feet like a cat and then dashed, but this time she dashed at Xemnas, who had decided to partake and run at her. The two seemed to have passed through each other from were Roxas was, but reality was that Xemnas had moved to the side abit so that the girl had gone past. She did and then jumped again this time at Roxas.

"Look out!" the red haired guy said rushing up to were his friend was still falling. One of the hooded figures pulled out what seemed to look like guns and fired at the girl. She hit the wall and jumped down to were the man with guns was. She ended up right in front of him crouched down, then jumped to take a monster bite into his arm.

"What the hell brat!" he said the guns disappeared as he took to trying to shake off the crazed nobody. At one point she let go to lunge at Roxas but failed as he knocked her back once more with his odd sword weapon things. Marluxia gotten up again and snapped his fingers, soon a bunch of Dusks had surrounded her. Soon after a repeat of what happened the last time she fought them, the girl had fallen once more unconscious.

Xemnas turned to Marluxia; "Is this what you wanted to show us Marluxia?" he said pointing at the girl, "A crazed nobody attack like a mad dog!?"

Marluxia looked back at Xemnas in the most passive manner that he could summon up after what had just taken place.

"No, but I think it might be best just to get rid of her." He said not making any effort to look at the girl.

"Wait, get rid of her?" Roxas said

"Yeah you know poof, or in her case out down." Larxene said laughing to herself.

"You can't be serious! Maybe she was scared or something!" the red haired guy said. Xemnas though for a moment

"Alright then I want you two, Roxas and Axel, to look after this kid and get her to trust us all, teach her how to speak and maybe she can make a new member of the organization. Got it?"

"Alright then," Axel said, "C'mon Roxas better get a good idea of what to do when she wakes up."

"Just remember Axel if you fail then she'll be eliminated." Xemnas added before they all vanished into darkness.

* * * *


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the white room two months after the girl was found, sat most the members in their chairs, three were in the middle talking to Xemnas.

"Well how is it? Have you seen Sora anywhere yet?" Xemnas asked them. Two of them nudged the one in the middle.

"OW! I mean no, there has been no signs of Sora or Donald and Goofy. It appears as if they have completely disappeared for now Superior." The middle one told him.

"Well I see the hard work paid off didn't it Axel, Roxas and Xatri?" He said to the three who had pulled down their hoods. Roxas was on the right; Axel on the left, in the middle was the girl, who had been named Xatri. "That's all for now head back to Twilight Town and keep and eye out for them," Xemnas told them, the three disappeared into portals and soon they had ended up in Twilight town.

This was the third time Xatri had left the castle to go out to Twilight Town. The three of them went along to destroying the heartless that were commonly in the town, not only was that an usual assignment for them but Xatri had to find out what her power was until then she had to stick to using a special sword called the Wild Dog's Dark Fang. Said to have a duplicate, the one Xatri had was black, but with it she was able to fight heartless and in time was finally able to start beating them on her own. But there was never any progress in finding out what her own power was until then she had to stay with Roxas and Axel. Not that they minded they had become friends with the kid after a while. But on more than one occasion Axel and Roxas found them selves being saved by Xatri.

Until one day, eight long months later, Roxas had disappeared. Axel was sent to try and stop him. Xatri was busy working on something when she saw Axel come by;

"Hey there Axel what's wrong. I haven't seen Roxas is he ok?" she asked. Using caution as she could she there was something wrong.

"If you wanna know then come on Xatri." She followed him.

"There he is!" She said after the two found him out side the castle.

"Good wait here." He said and then ran to catch up with the spiky blond. "Wait up Roxas!" Axel said getting close to him.

"What is it?" He said not turning to face his friend.

Xatri couldn't hear most of what they where saying. Given that they where talking in low voices most of the time.

"You can't betray us! The Organization will hunt you down and destroy you!" Axel raised his voice.

Now she could hear a bit better, but she only heard Axel.

"No one would miss me." Roxas said to Axel. Then he kept walking

"Axel? Are you ok?" she said walking up to Axel who seemed to be in shock over what Roxas had said to him. "Don't worry I'll follow him!" She said running off as the rain started to pour again. Some how reflecting how Axel would feel if he had a heart.

Then she had to stop and hide. Roxas had gotten to Memory's sky scraper a ton of heartless appeared around him; on top of Memory's Skyscraper stood someone in an organization cloak he had white hair much like Xatri's.

"Wow the only one who could get up there is Xemnas!" She said impressed with the boy. _But he's attacking Roxas with the Heartless. Does that mean he's bad?_ Xatri though to her self for a moment. Meanwhile Roxas with his hood up covering his face began to fight off the Heartless hordes that surrounded him with the black and white Keyblades that he used as his weapons.

Xatri had eventually managed to jump up to the top of the tower to confront the man.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she said to the strange man. He struck at her with an unusual Keyblade. But before it could hit Xatri fought back with her sword. The two were locked in an unbelievably hard fight in Xatri's case. The weird thing was that the man was wearing a blindfold but he could still defend and attack her as if he was not wearing one.

"Crap your good." She said, the man held no restraint. She backed off for a moment then in a flash was behind the man. Xatri had swung her sword at the man from the back it never hit, somehow he had gotten behind her and swung his Keyblade at her.

Knocking the Nobody out.

The only thing she knew that was happening was nothing but falling, some one said her name but she couldn't figure out who it was. After a little while Axel had arrived after hearing something happening at the tower. He found Xatri laying unconscious her sword at her side.

"Hey wake up Xatri! C'mon where's Roxas!?" he shouted at her, still never nothing from her.

A month after Roxas had disappeared or as the others put it 'left' the organization. The organization had a meeting to discuss what to do about Roxas's betrayal.

"We should just eliminate him." Xaldin said.

"What!? No he will come back I know it!" Axel said in defense of Roxas "Huh Xatri, you know he'll be back soon to right?" he said hopefully to Xatri.

She didn't respond at all.

"Nice try there Axel but you know as well as I do that She still doesn't talk much after Roxas went and beat the living crap out of her." Demyx said.

"You liar it wasn't him he could never do that to a friend! Right Xatri?" Axel said, but sadly still not a word from her.

"Axel you know this has to happen to all those who betray the organization." Xaldin said.

"If I remember you made a point about getting rid of those who betray us." Xemnas said looking at Axel.

"Yeah but" he said looking over to get help from Xatri, but still nothing from her

"Xatri leave the room it's oblivious that your presence is keeping Axel from thinking rationally." Xemnas said to Xatri, who wordlessly left.

"Just do it or else." Xaldin warned Axel,

"Or else what?" Axel demanded not flinching at all when one of Xaldin's lances went flying at him and missed by a few inches. Axel was unimpressed, and neither was Xalden as he prepared another lance to throw at Axel.

"Just use the Dusk to get him back." He said, but seeing as Xaldin was preparing to throw the lance. "Alright! Alright! I'll bring back Roxas!" Axel said.


	3. Chapter 3

Once more it was raining in The World That Never Was, Xatri was walking about, her first time in a while since the tower thing with the man. Some thing was happening so she couldn't go to Twilight Town anymore; Roxas and Axel seem to have disappeared off the face of the world.

"Maybe I should go look for them." She said to herself, making a portal "But if I leave then they will think that I've went and betrayed them all." She said looking back were the castle was. "But I'll find them and when I do I'll come back." She said heading through the portal. To were Roxas and Axel maybe, but the search was practically useless. Everywhere she went people would attack her because she was in a black coat….

-Halloween Town tree weeks later-

"There she is!"

"Get Her!"

"Yay torture the prisoner!!" cried many of the spooky residents of Halloween Town. Xatri had wandered too far into the town square and they started to pursue her once they realized that she was the kind of person to be careful of.

"Gah! Why?!" She cried running into the forest and towards a door with a symbol that symbolized Christmas. She swung open the door and ran through it. Mere seconds later the residents came to a halt.

"Huh? Where'd she go!?"

"Must've gotten away."

"No torturing?"

They turned around heading back to do what Halloween spooks do best, prepare for Halloween. On the other side of the door was Xatri lying face down in the snow waiting for the spooks to come crashing through at any moment. It must have been only a minute when she finally felt a cold numbing sensation on her face.

She smiled, "Hehe very interesting." She said turning over onto her back, "Nobody's coming after me…. hehe. Pfft Haha!!" She busted out laughing. "I'm so silly! I'm a Nobody! That's probably some sort of an oxymoron!" She stopped laughing after a bit, "Hmm another one? We don't feel, but I just laughed and I can feel that it's cold here and I felt scared back there. Maybe we do have hearts?" She tried to smile at this speculation but the never-ending loneliness beat it away. Xatri gave it some more thought but not a single thing came to mind as too what they would be if they even had hearts.

_Nah maybe I am just being silly. We don't have hearts after all_. She concluded getting up to brush off the snow that was starting to annoyingly cling to the coat.

"Darn it! Dumb coats cant keep making the snow stick!" She said taking it off the reveal her street clothes. Then it occurred to her as to why they where after her, "My coat? Oh yeah they where chasing me because of this! So if I got rid of it then they wont come after me anymore." Wearing the same clothes she was found in, Xatri soon found a potential led to Axel and Roxas.

She found Sora and his friends Donald and Goofy in a place called Hollow Bastion. Xatri kept trying to stay out of sight but there were organization members almost all over the place. So it was hard trying to follow them without causing a big ruckus. She saw Demyx and made her presence known by accident,

"Well well well, look what I've found, another traitor." He said to Xatri as Sora and his friends showed up after her.

"Nice too see you to Demyx."

"Wait who is this?" Goofy said, to Sora.

"I think that's the guy from Olympus but who's the girl?" Donald said.

Somehow Xatri could fell Roxas's presence but from were was the problem, and yet Sora felt as if he met the girl before but he doesn't remember from were or who she was.

"Demyx have you seen Roxas or Axel anywhere?" she asked the mulleted Nobody.

"Well this isn't a shock, a traitor looking for the other traitors, how sweet." He said in a mocking but sad tone.

"Then there's no point in talking if your not going to be any help." She said Wild Dog's Dark Fang appearing in her hand "Sora, Donald, Goofy, we may have never met, but I need your help!" she said to the three behind her.

"Don't worry we'll help you!" Donald said.

The fight was very long, beating Demyx's water forms and Demyx himself proved to be a challenge but in the end he was defeated. As he was fading away Demyx turned to Xatri.

"Are you sure? If I go like this you'll be considered a traitor for real and be eliminated…for good, is that what you want?"

"I'm sorry Demyx but I want to find them, I want to know why they left, forgive me." Xatri said trying not cry.

"Heh, silly I forgive you for looking out for your friends, I hope…you can find them…Goodbye…Xatri." Demyx said fading away for good.

"No…" she said unable to hold the tears any longer, for she had just witnessed a friend die for the first time.

Soon they had moved on Sora, Donald and Goofy still didn't know if they could trust the girl in front of them.

"Garsh do ya think we should trust her?" Goofy asked to his friends.

"Not sure but she did help us right?" Sora said.

"If I were you I wouldn't." a voice said behind them, turning to it was King Mickey.

"Your majesty!!" Donald and Goofy shouted together. Sora looked to see Donald and Goofy glomp the king but when he turned around the girl who had asked for their help before was gone.

Later on the three were talking with a man from the organization with red hair "That's what the organization is after. Got it memorized?" He said to the three

"If that's true then how-?"

"Axel!" Axel turned to who ever called his name sure enough it was someone from his past "Xatri? Is that really you?" Xatri ran up to his side then doubled over panting.

"I'm glad I found you Axel," she sucked in a big lung full of air then released it and went on, "See the organization is here and-"

"I already know, I came here to tell these guys what's happening and-"

"But that's not it! Xemnas is here; I think he's looking for us! We need to go now!" Xatri said pulling on his coat

"'Us'? What do you mean 'us'?" he said finally noticing that she no longer had her cloak, "Oh no don't tell you've gone and turned traitor to?"

"No I still have the cloak but I don't wear it any more, people kept attacking me every time I go to a new world all because of it." She said sadly ant then in a flash of remembrance,. "Oh! That's right! Axel have you seen Roxas anywhere yet?"

"No I haven't." he said.

"I think that's enough talk from you two traitors," Saix said appearing out of portal Axel made another portal and ran through his last few words before going through were, "Run for it Xatri! To the Sea!" Then he ran through as Saix missed to catch him, he turned to Xatri who already had Wild Dog's Dark Fang in her hand. She slashed hard in his direction, but Saix dodged back then saw Xatri herself disappear through a portal.

"Goodbye Sora, Donald and Goofy, and thanks for the help, Roxas!" the portal disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Long after the Organization and Heartless attack on Hollow Bastion, Xatri had been following Sora and company around for a while now. One day she felt as if Twilight Town had become opened again, but when she went there, there was no sign of Axel or Roxas.

"I don't get it he said 'Sea' I know Axel meant, the Station Tower in Twilight Town." She said looking around for Axel on top of the Station Tower, "I guess the Organization already got him." Xatri said to herself looking at the melting Sea Salt ice cream in her hand.

"Is that so?" Saix's voice came from behind her. Xatri turned her head to see Saix standing behind her, "You know I guess I should tell you this since you still don't know but you see. The truth about Roxas and Axel is that they have been killed by those so called allies of yours." He said in the calmest manner he could imitate.

"What? Killed? But how?" she said gripping the ice cream tightly in her hand.

"I just told you, but maybe I should much more…detailed about it." He said taking a seat next to Xatri, "You see after you met up with Sora, Donald and Goofy they have, with out any reason or provocation, killed many of the organization. Including Roxas and Axel."

"What? But there's no way, they could not have done that." Xatri said looking out at the sunset.

"You may think that but it's true. The Keyblade wielder and his lackeys have killed them and right now they are heading for the castle to kill the rest of your friends." Saix said, getting up "You do want to avenge them right?" he said to her.

She looked at the ice cream and processed what was said, _My friends are now dead because of Sora…and he is about to kill the others? This is strange…the more I think about it the more my throat hurts liked it's choked up… _She looked up at the falling sun, _Axel…Roxas, they will never be able to see this sunset again because of Sora? Then they are dead like Demyx…_Xatri let go of the ice cream and let it fall to its doom towards the ground below.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Saix asked, expecting a more complete answer.

Yes, I want to avenge them and protect whoever's left." Xatri said with determination, Saix smirked and opened a portal into the dark realm. He stepped through followed by Xatri and the two left Twilight Town With that the two went back to The World That Never Was.

* * * *

Inside the castle Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Diz and the white dog Tori were running along up the stairs. They had already defeated Xigbar, Luxord and Saix they moved up to room where the heart shaped moon was had appeared much more closer than it did in Saix's room. The shape of the whole room was a full circle with the Nobodies' insignia lined up four feet from the ground and then eight feet above that, each symbol's point was connected with the one next to it.

"Look there's Kingdom Hearts!" Riku pointed out.

"All right we're almost there!" Tori said. They went to the center of the room, in a flash a barrier went between the group trapping Mickey, Diz, Kairi, Donald and Goofy on one side leaving Riku, Sora and Tori on the other side. An Organization member showed up behind them, their hood was up so they couldn't see who it was.

"Hey you get out of the way!" Tori said charging at the person only to be slashed away with a sword.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" Sora said to the faceless enemy.

"Damn I messed up." The Nobody said pointing at Riku and Tori, "I have no interest in you two the other two I do." The Nobody said referring to Donald and Goofy on the other side of the Barrier.

"Yeah well to bad!" Now you have to fight us!" Riku said.

"Huh? Wait it's you from the Skyscraper!" the Organization member said to Riku "You were there watching the Heartless fight Roxas and I fought you!"

Tori this time in her human form charged at the stranger with her own sword. The two weapons collided and both where blown back, "Hey you how'd you get that sword!" Tori yelled at the member, they charged and collided again.

"I don't know it was given to me because I didn't know my true power. Why?" the Nobody said.

"The name of it is Wild Dog's Dark Fang right?" Tori circling around the member.

"Why is it of any importance to you?" Tori held up her white sword ready to head in for another strike.

"No reason." Sora and Riku were not following the conversation too well.

"Alright then let's get this fight started!" the Nobody said, jumping up into the air then lunging at Sora and Riku. Riku stopped the blade from hitting by stopping it with his own keyblade long enough for Sora to come and strike with his own, it didn't hit because the member had kicked off of Riku's keyblade to get away. Tori showed up behind the member to strike from behind, but almost as if the person was reading Tori's mind. The Nobody's sword went behind their back too block the blow from behind and soon Tori was thrown back into the wall behind her. Sora and Riku went on the attack and tried to take her from two different sides at once. The tactic failed, the Nobody grabbed Sora's Keyblade and his wrist then spun him half way to meet Riku and then let go to watch them both hit the wall hard. The hood fell off of the person's head, revealing the white hair, green eyes of Xatri.

Sora got up to feel the tip of Xatri's sword at his neck.

"Wait why are you fighting us? I though we where friends!" he said. Xatri closed her eyes and said.

"I though so too, but you killed my friends Axel and Roxas now I'm going to kill you and your friends." she said bringing the blade up then down. Only to have it deflected by the keyblade, jumping back ready to kill, "Die!" she said sweeping the blade at Sora, he had to defend himself or die.

Tori ran up behind Xatri in her dog form at the last second before impact and took hold of Xatri's hood in her mouth, then she pulled back hard enough so Xatri would loose her balance and fell on her own back and losing grip of the Wild Dog's Dark Fang at the same time. Quickly recovering, Tori, Riku and Sora had her surrounded, but not that it had mattered any way. There was a large energy blast that had knocked them back into the wall. Xatri was standing back up again and put her hand pout into the general direction of Wild Dog's Dark Fang, in a flash it disappeared from where it was and reappeared in to her out stretched hand. Tori once more in her human form took hold of her sword.

The two ran at each other hitting each other's blades and saying something at the same time.

**Clang! **The two collided in the middle of the floor

"Wild," They backed off this time jumping up and colliding in mid air

"Dog's," Once more the two backed off then collided once more in the air,

"Fang!" They shouted in unison. Tori landed on the ground then jumped up, where as Xatri used her momentum to jump from the ceiling at Tori. The two girls met in mid air and struck each other with their blades. But all to soon Tori was sent falling into the ground; her grip on her own weapon was lost. By the time she hit the ground the white sword was in the opposite hand of a pleasantly surprised Xatri.

"I should've guessed, that the Wild Dog's White Fang would be possession of some one from the light, where as the Dark Fang is in possession of someone from the darkness." She said looking to Tori, "Don't you think it's ironic? That I am in possession of the polar opposite of the very weapon you use to fight the darkness." Both Fang blades glowed as if they were greeting each other. Xatri ran at them the Dark Fang in her right hand and the White Fang in her left

"Look out!" Riku said running to defend Tori.

"Riku no!" Sora yelled running up from behind Xatri to grab her hood. It worked again, he stopped her from attacking Riku and Tori, but she kicked him back, and then came at him fast both Fangs ready to tear their enemy to bits.

Just before the two had struck Sora, Tori had head-butted Xatri in the stomach while in her dog form. The impact knocked Xatri back, and then she charged, both fangs glowing very brightly. There was a flash as Tori and Xatri's weapons struck. But very the fangs lost the light and once more Tori charged at Xatri. Xatri couldn't comprehend what the to two had just done, rather she didn't have the time to think about it.

**_Throw us! _** The two swords shook in her hands; with out thinking she threw the two fangs at Tori. The two glowed once more and soon in their place was two large dogs. One was pure white and the other was the same size with pure black fur except for his white muzzle. Both were five feet tall and both had similar chains around their necks, each with either a black or white canine. The white one came at Tori and pinned her down, the black one did the same with Riku.

With them out of the way it was only Xatri and Sora left standing, Xatri held out her hand as if holding her sword once again. There was a flash and a Grey fang showed up in place of Wild Dog's Dark Fang. Sora charged at Xatri, keyblade ready to strike. Xatri beat it down and kicked Sora back. He looked up to see Xatri with her fang held up, then as she brought it down, a voice came from nowhere.

"Xatri no! It's me Roxas!" It said which was more that enough to stop her from killing Sora.

"Roxas? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me alright." The voice of Roxas sounded in the room but there was no source, "You know what I cant believe you've gotten this good with Wild Dog's Dark Fang Xatri and to boot you've even found you're power. I'm gonna have trouble beating you now aren't I?" Xatri dropped the larger fang on the ground trying to overcome that familiar choked feeling, "Hey c'mon don't be sad aren't you glad to hear me?"

"Yes, I am but how are you talking if you were killed?" Xatri said.

"Hey I though you learned by now how to tell when Saix is lying. I'm not dead, I'm just not around get it?"

"If you're not dead then why is Axel? He was killed by Sora." Xatri glared at Sora who decided now was the time to finally explain the Flurry's fate.

"It wasn't us Xatri, Axel gave up his life to save us from the smaller Nobodies when we were coming here." Sora explained to her. "We were out numbered on our way between Twilight Town and this world and then he helped us fight and then put his whole being into an attack that destroyed them all."

"Yeah that sounds like something he would do." Roxas's voice said again, "Listen Xatri, Xemnas is going to use Kingdom Hearts to make himself complete and-"

"Yeah I already know about that."

"Yes but he doesn't know the full extent of the power of the heart." He said, "You gotta help these guys defeat Xemnas, if he's allowed to use Kingdom Hearts then he might destroy everything in existence." Roxas' voice faded away as if like a memory leaving Xatri, Sora, Riku and Tori alone.

_If Xemnas get Kingdom Heartsthen it'll be bad because he doesn't know the power of the other emotions of the human heart other than Hate Rage and Envy._ As she thought, a hard, loud **bong!** Broke through clear as day, Sora and Riku turned to where it was and saw that it was only Donald pounding on the barrier that had gone up in the beginning of the fight. Donald backed up and rammed into the barrier with Goofy's shield, when it failed he backed up again and charged only to find out the hard way that the barrier went down at Xatri's command. He ended up running at full speed and then running into Xatri, hitting her hard in the shin.

"OW!" she said holding her shin and jumping around on one leg.

"HA! That's what you deserve!" Donald said throwing Goofy his shield.

"C'mon! We better get moving!" Tori said resuming her normal dog form and heading towards the door that lead to the Proof of Existence spot where hopefully there wouldn't be anymore trouble. Sora turned to Xatri who had walked away to where the window was, he walked over to her to see what was wrong, "Through out the entire time that I've been here in this world, I never once though about what I would do if something like this were to happen." She said turning to the rest of the group, "But now I must help you guys so that's what I'll do." She said grabbing a hold of the two dog's ears, the two glowed brightly and they reverted back to the swords that they once were. She smiled and walked ahead of the group, leading them straight through the barrier that lead to the Alter of Naught.


	5. Chapter 5

The group set off through Proof of Existence, and soon they had come ever closer to Kingdom Hearts. One they reached the Alter of Naught, it was there where it had come to a point where they had found out that Diz was actually Ansem the Wise and he used a machine that he clamed to be able to destroy Kingdom Hearts, but in the end the machine blew up taking both Ansem and only part of Kingdom Hearts with it. Angered by the destruction, Xemnas went into what was left of Kingdom Hearts to try and use what hatred and anger that was left in it. The group followed him into the giant collapsed heart but Sora and the others were separated from Kairi, the king, Tori and Xatri. Making their way along the path and all of the flying buildings, Sora and the others were soon confronted by Xemnas after they came. He was wearing a knight's armor and had a huge sword. A dark portal opened up near by Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy.

The one who stepped out was Xatri herself, Xemnas looked up to her standing there. Soon a fight broke out Xatri called the two dogs to attack Xemnas but he swiped each one aside as if they were trash. Sora and Riku took to attacking him but were also thrown aside by the giant sword, then Donald and Goofy attacked and soon Xatri and the two dogs where back at him again. Sora made a final strike at Xemnas, defeating him at last. They where all on the platform again, everyone was together again while Sora, Donald and the others were facing the defeated organization leader, ready for if he pulls a trick.

" I need more power." He panted and looked to them, "I need more hearts." He said looking at Xatri, "Xatri obey me and destroy them." He ordered her.

"Sorry Xemnas but I'm done with the organization." She said to him with a final tone, the newly dubbed dogs Coal and Yuki stood behind felling uneasy as all animals do when a bad thing is about to happen.

"Xemnas there's more to a heart than anger or hate there's all kinds of feelings," Sora lectured Xemnas, "Don't you remember?"

"Sadly...I don't." Xemnas said disappearing.

"Yay! We beat Xemnas!" Donald said to Goofy, the two where hopping up and down happily. Riku turned away and Sora followed him, the two talked for a moment. Tori walked up to Xatri with a burning question to ask.

"Ok so now what, Xatri? What are you going to do now?" Xatri turned to Tori.

"Not sure what I should do, I guess try to live among other people, maybe I'll just head to Twilight Town and stay there to keep an eye out for any Organization activity." She said wasting no time to talk. Before Tori could say something back the entire platform they were standing on shook violently under their feet.

"I think it's time we leave!" Sora said. Then Riku took a step ahead and held out his hand.

"I'll open a path." He said but after a few seconds nothing happened, "Huh?" he said looking at his hand.

"You don't belong in the darkness any more Riku." The King said, "Then how do we get home your Majesty?" Donald asked him.

But they were all stumped Sora and Kairi both felt a presence and turned around to an empty place to see Namine standing behind the group. She turned around and held up her hand to open a portal. The king and Donald rushed right through her to try a figure out how it got there.

"Who did this?"

"Whelp I don't know, but better we get through before it closes." Pluto came out of nowhere barking and wagging his tail. He ran in side of the portal followed by the King, Goofy, Tori and Donald. Namine showed up again.

"Thank you Namine."

"Your welcome." She said to Kairi, and then she turned to Sora, "See I was right we would meet again, just like we promised.

"Huh?" Sora said completely put off, but then Roxas's voice came and soon he was there to but like Namine he was transparent.

"You said that when we meet again that we may not recognize each other right?" he said to Namine.

"True but now we can be together!" she said

"Yeah." Roxas said turning to where Xatri was standing, "Hey Xatri, your not with the Organization anymore, so why are you still wearing the coat?" he said to her.

"True I'm not with the organization anymore but I want to be able to throw any new comers off. You know incase there are any Nobodies who want to restart the Organization." She explained to Roxas.

"That's a good idea you can take them down before the ruckus starts again." Sora said impressed at her plans for the future.

"Is this what you'll always be doing?" Roxas asked. "Yeah, as long as there are Nobodies who want to create an second Kingdom Hearts to become whole, well, atleast I'll have a new purpose rather than trying to become whole again."

Riku, Sora and Kairi were trying to catch up with what she had said and Namine seemed a bit lost, but Roxas got what she meant.

"Hey wait aren't you going to be one of those are going to try to use Kingdom Hearts to become whole?" Sora asked.

"No, as much as it is painful not being able to feel any emotions, I swear to you, my friends that I wont use it to become whole."

"I'm really proud that you have come this far Xatri. Hell and to think last year you where a wild card in a ticking time bomb, ready to kick some one's butt for the hell of it." He said.

"Yeah I'm long since past that thanks to you and Axel." Xatri smiled, that choked feeling had disappeared.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to go." Kairi said to the two Nobodies. Namine and Roxas had disappeared once again.

"C'mon let's go home!" Kairi said heading to the portal. But when she stepped into it the portal closed, leavening Sora, Riku and Xatri alone on the platform.


	6. Chapter 6

Tremors arose all around as a giant nobody dragon busted out of a large orb. It flew right past the platform slicing it in an angle with its wing. Then it sung around overhead nearly flattening Xatri with its tail. Riku saw a small air ship that was near the end of the platform, he jumped off to get on then maneuvered it around to pick up Sora before the entire platform fell.

"Sora quick!" he shouted to him.

"Wait what about Xatri?" Sora said to Riku. Riku pointed behind Sora, he turned around to see that Xatri was running up the tail.

"Go!" she said running the two dogs Coal and Yuki where right behind her. Sora turned to were Riku was and jumped from the floor to a beam then landed onto the extra space on the little air ship. The two took to the air firing lasers at the dragon's wings and rear engines destroying them with a mega laser and the mini time bomb nobodies that came along with them to. From Xatri's point of view the only trouble of running up the dragon's back was that every time an engine was destroyed it would cause the whole thing shake. Not to mention the constant snowflake lasers and the time bomb nobodies. But soon the battle had entered a new stage, Xemnas stood there in a white and gray swirling space his organization coat was now a pattern of black and white. Standing in front of him was Sora, Riku and Xatri.

"Xatri, tell me this, why have you sided with the realm of light. When it was them who where fighting you most of the time you where away from here." Xemnas said.

"Because Roxas told me. He said I had to help his somebody and his friends beat you, so the realm of light will be safe, that's why."

"Tell me, have you always been this foolish? You are trying to defeat your Superior, all because some awol nobody wants you to?"

"How about you shut up!" Xatri said to him, running at him, both fangs in each hand. In a flash, Xatri and Xemnas collided, and begain to fight as Riku and Sora stood back to watch. Xemnas had begun by throwing her in to the air and coming at her with random attacks with his Eternal Blades, soon she had landed and then no sooner that yesterday the two collided again, Xatri sung the white fang at him but it was deflected by an exact clone of Xemnas.

Before she could react in time to the Xemnas, both the clone and the real Xemnas had disappeared as Xatri tried to hit him with the dark fang, he reappeared right behind her, he grabbed her by the hood and threw her up in the air, causing the Nobody to loose her grip on her weapons. Then he followed behind her shooting glowing bullets at her. The projectiles hit her right on but, the two fang sword dogs, Coal and Yuki had had appeared and grabbed hold of both Xemnas's arms in their mouths, to stop him from hurting Xatri anymore and to provide an opening for Sora and Riku to attack. Soon the two guys had taken over fighting Xemnas with the help of the two dogs, the four had soon beaten him down to the point where any of the other members would have already faded away by now. Before Sora and Riku could even finish him for good, the Xemnas kneeling before them had disappeared. Sora was the first to react.

"What the he-"

"AHHHHH!!" Xatri screamed behind them, the four looked to see that Xemnas was holding her by the hood, and being much taller than her. Xemnas was actually choking her with the neck of the coat

"Give up Keyblade bearers, or I will end her suffering now." He said holding one of the blades near her throat.

"Stop!" Riku said to Xemnas.

"Pathetic really is that all you can say in a situation like this?"

"What?" Riku and Sora had no idea what to do, Coal and Yuki could see that, in their body language.

"Raaoow raaow!!" Coal said as he ran at Xemnas.

"Are you really serious? A mere spirit of a piece of metal is of no threat to me." He said, sending his clone to attack Coal. The black dog ran to the clone and bite down on it, exerting enough force in his bite to make the clone disappear. Then he ran at the real Xemnas, and tried to bite down on the arm that held his mistress captive. But before Coal could get there he was taken off guard by Xemnas's free arm, and knocked back into, Sora and Riku.

"Riff!" he barked to Yuki, she nodded her head and ran up to Xemnas and tried to free Xatri, only to be knocked back, like Coal. The two growled as they got back up and then they both ran at him this time. Again Xemnas used his free hand to try and stop the two, but Coal had bitten down on his arm and Yuki attack his other arm until he dropped Xatri who was caught by Yuki. "Graa raag!!" Coal barked to Yuki, she obeyed her brother and took Xatri over to Sora and Riku. Once she had gotten too the two boys-

"You meddling little," Coal was brutally thrown up and attacked by both Xemnas and his clone. He was then thrown into the ground, and didn't move an inch,

"Raagghh!!" Yuki barked running over to him, Riku's eyes happened to be drawn to something above Coal.

"Wait stop!" Riku said running after Yuki.

"Riku!!" Sora said, moving towards Riku.

"Stop Sora don't leave her!!" Riku said referring to the unconscious Xatri lying at his feet. In a fleeting second of Adrenaline, Sora happened to look up and see what Riku was running for.

Above Coal's body was Xemnas both his Eternal Blades where drawn, and he was watching Yuki, and Riku where getting closer.

"Yuki stop!!" Sora yelled to the dog. She didn't stop until she was with Coal, before she could do anything, Riku had grabbed a hold of Yuki and tried to pull her away, but it was too late, Xemnas descended head first down, both blades were ahead of him, spinning to Riku and Yuki.

"NO!!" Sora yelled, but it was too late the, blades had struck the two, and sent each one flying in a different direction. Xatri had finally woken up in time to see Yuki get hit and flung off, then hit the empty space and fall.

"Yuki!" she shouted, jumping up then stumbling down to her knees. She saw Coal's body lying just ten feet from her, "Coal?" The two did not respond to her at all. "What the hell happened here?" She said as Sora went to help Riku up.

When he got there she saw Xemnas floating above Riku. **_Stop them now! It's a trap to take them out!_**

_Trap?!_

"Sora! Riku!" Xatri said running to Sora and Riku. Before Xemnas could strike the same way he had earlier, Sora ran in and parried the attack with the keyblade. Before he knew it, Sora, had been caught and thrown up into the air like Coal. Xemnas followed up right behind him to finish Sora off. But before he could get to him, Xatri jumped up and intercepted the attack with Wild Dog's Eternal Fang. Sora fell back to the ground as Xatri kept Xemnas at bay.

"Why don't you just disappear?" Xemnas said as his clone appeared behind Xatri and hit her right on the mark with the Eternal Blades.

"Xatri!!" Sora and Riku said as she fell.

"Die!" Xemnas said holding a blade up and finally bringing it down, upon Xatri's chest were her heart should've been, slowly she began to fade.

"Never though I'd go down like this." Xatri smirked as she got up, "Coal, Yuki! Get up we have got nothing to lose now." Xatri said as the seemingly dead pair got up, "Let's move quick!"

The three rushed Xemnas. Coal and Yuki went ahead too disable him and his clone only to find that their success soon made the black and white dogs disappear more quickly and cause them to completely faded away.

_Thank you for all your help, Coal, Yuki._

Xatri came up behind Xemnas and held his arms behind his back. "Riku, Sora, Quick finish him off!"

"Yeah but if we do your-"

"I'm already done for just do it!" She told Sora, the determination in her voice was more than convincing.

"C'mon Sora let's do this!"

"But Riku if we do then-"

"Just do it!" She said as Xemnas began to struggle out of her fading hands. Sora and Riku took only a few seconds to get ready, but still Xatri found a little time to say something else to Xemnas.

"Well I guess this is the end for you huh, Xemnas?"

"I could say the same for you, but I can see the end is a bit more of a term that the Sombodys use, we Nobodies only fade away."

"Yeah, so? We're gonna die again."

"You're a fool, dieing is something only Sombodys can do." Xemnas said as the beam of light from the two Keyblade Masters, went straight through the two like an arrow and finally, Xemnas had faded away. Sora and Riku where panting hard from the fight, both having been dealt painful injuries as trophies of their final battle.

"Thank you for your help, Sora and Riku, I sure did…appreciate you guys…helping out in the…e-end." Xatri said finally fading away completely to join up with Coal and Yuki.

Destiny Islands; the very place where Sora had begun his journey with Donald and Goofy to go in search of Riku and Kairi, Only to be in search of Riku and the King after they where sealed of the other side of the door that lead to the Dark Realm. On the way they ran into those in Castle Oblivion, and over come them, only to find that they had a new enemy to look out for after word. The Keyblade bearer has been through what many would call a living hell, but someone who didn't know much was the nobody Xatri. Who had came into being right before Sora went to Castle Oblivion. Only to have so much happen after Roxas left, and soon began to realize on her own that the Nobodies she had come to know where disappearing. Having left the place she knew Xatri had set out to find her friends, a quest similar to Keyblade Hero's own quest. Going to different worlds, meeting new people, in her case being attacked a lot by many different people. All the while coming closer to realize that what she really had to do was beat the one man she would never cross, the Superior, the Organization's leader Xemnas. This was and is the story of Organization XIII's number 14, Xatri, The Wild Dog.


End file.
